1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for providing electronic book services in a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that does not alter the original contents according to an e-book service, creates independently processed data according to a user's operation, and shares it with other mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of various types of mobile devices has also increased. The mobile devices utilize mobile convergence to provide additional service functions provided by other types of mobile systems, as well as their traditional service functions. For example, a mobile communication device can include additional functions as well as its usual communication functions such as a voice call, and message transmission and reception. Examples of the additional functions are a TV viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), etc.), an audio playback function (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3)), a photographing function, an Internet access function, a dictionary browsing, etc.
Conventional mobile devices are developing that support an electronic book (e-book) function. The users buy e-book contents and store them in their mobile devices. Electronic books (e-books) refer to a general term representing digital books that contain information such as text, images, etc. and are stored in electronic media, which can be used as paper books. Electronic books are created from digital data that is converted from contents in paper books or publications. Electronic books are stored in electronic media. Users can view the contents in an e-book, via computers or mobile devices, via wired or wireless communication.
More particularly, tablet personal computers or tablet PCs are developed that have a relatively large display, allowing users to easily view contents therethrough. This encourages the development of technology related to an e-book function. The e-book function provides user convenience when displaying contents of an e-book.